


Jogando a Sério

by PatrinePTBR (PatrinePtn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Quadribol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrinePtn/pseuds/PatrinePTBR
Summary: Às vezes, o amor é como um Pomo de Ouro e você precisa esperar que ele se apresente. Às vezes é como um balaço e te acerta quando você não está olhando. E, às vezes, é como uma goles - você pode escolher perseguílo ou deixar que chegue até você, mas, de qualquer forma,  você sabe que, uma vez que o tenha, vai querer mantê-lo por perto.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing For Keeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355212) by [RainLily13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainLily13/pseuds/RainLily13). 



> Esta história foi escrita originalmente por RainLily13 sob o nome Playing for Keeps e postada em 24 de setembro de 2014. A autora permitiu esta tradução.  
> Por questão de estilo e familiaridade, os nomes próprios serão mantidos como no original. Apelidos, casas e locais foram utilizados na versão brasileira.

**_**Verão antes do Sexto Ano**_ **

 

_ “Então, como você se sente, meu querido Pontas?” _

 

_ Deitado em sua cama, braços cruzados atrás da cabeça repleta de cabelos rebeldes, James rufou. “Melhor, acho,” disse ele com suspiro desanimado. _

 

_ Sirius Black se apoiou nos antebraços, espiando de onde estava deitado sobre as pernas de seu melhor amigo. Ele deixou a revista trouxa que estava lendo cair sobre a cama, deixando apenas seu polegar marcar a página em que tinha parado. Na capa, uma mulher voluptuosa vestindo um biquíni, se inclinando sedutoramente sobre uma motocicleta. “Ainda não a superou, né?” _

 

_ Acostumado com a falta de dado de seu amigo, James apenas girou os olhos. Ele ainda sentia uma pontada em seu peito, mesmo que fosse apenas uma fração de como costumava ser. “Assuntos do coração levam para curar, caro Almofadinhas,” ele respondeu com um toque de dramaticidade. Seus lábios se contraíram enquanto ele olhava o outro garoto de canto de olho. “Algo que um cachorro como você não entenderia, tenho certeza.” _

 

_ Sirius não estava nem um pouco ofendido, não com o sorriso estampado em seu rosto. “Você me conhece, cara.” _

 

_ James riu levemente. No entanto, sua risada foi sumindo ao mesmo tempo em que uma expressão contemplativa cruzou sua face. “Acho que, talvez, ajude se eu não vê-la todo dia,” ele sussurrou, seus olhos cor de avelã olhando para o teto. “Só fico um pouco preocupado que, uma vez que eu a veja, tudo terá sido…” ele divagou com uma carranca pensativa. _

 

_ “Por nada?” Sirius terminou em seu lugar, inclinando sua cabeça. “Voltar como se nunca tivesse ido embora?” _

 

_ James concordou e suspirou de novo, fechando os olhos dessa vez. _

 

_ Sirius observou seu amigo atentamente e se aproximou para cutucá-lo na barriga, apenas para quebrar o clima depressivo que caiu sobre eles. James apertou a mandíbula e silenciosamente bateu no dedo que o incomodava. _

 

_ Sirius reclamou baixinho. “Eu acho…” ele pensou alto quando se acalmou. James abriu um olho e o mirou. “Acho que você realmente vai conseguir esquecê-la dessa vez. _

 

_ James piscou e levantou a cabeça. “Sério?” Imediatamente, o adolescente se retraiu. _

 

_ Seus lábios tremiam, qualquer um poderia ver sua dificuldade em escolher as palavras, mas Sirius apenas acenou com a cabeça no final. “Desta vez é diferente,” disse ele com confiança. “Dá pra ver.” _

 

_ James apertou os olhos, desconfiado. “Como?” _

 

_ Sirius fez uma careta, claramente ofendido. “O que? Ser seu melhor amigo não é suficiente?” E quando James apenas riu, Sirius deu um soco leve na sua coxa. “Babaca, estou falando sério. Eu só sei que será assim.” Seu olhar percorreu o rosto de James, olhando fixamente para ele. “Você… você não fala dela tanto quanto antes, você não choraminga tanto quanto das outras vezes que você tentou ‘virar a página’ antes. Falando sério?” _

 

_ James, que estava piscando de uma forma bastante estúpida diante da súbita profundidade de Sirius, assentiu. _

 

_ “Eu acho que você já tinha partido pra outra há algum tempo, apenas…” Sirius ficou quieto com a cabeça inclinada enquanto pensava. “Você só não tinha percebido até agora? Talvez você mesmo nunca tenha aceitado isso, sabe?” O herdeiro dos Black deu de ombros. “Sabe, seu padrão sempre foi gostar da Lily, então não correr atrás dela nunca passou pela sua cabeça, não até você se afastar um pouco. O último mês serviu para, meio que, cimentar isso.” _

 

_ James suspirou, suas sobrancelhas enrugadas em contemplação. Ele não negou o que Sirius disse - fazia sentido, de certa forma. “Desde quando você é tão esperto, Almofadinhas?” Ele murmurou sem uma razão específica. _

 

_ Sirius deu uma fungada imperiosa. “Eu sempre fui esperto, você que nunca percebeu isso.” _

 

_ Se segurando para não rir, James apenas assentiu solenemente com a cabeça. “Claro. Minhas mais sinceras desculpas.” _

 

_ “Mentiroso,” Sirius retrucou. Mesmo assim, ele sorria. “Você só precisa tentar e esquecer Lily quando voltarmos, Pontas,” ele disse, acotovelando James. “Ela é uma garota incrível, mas…” _

 

_ “Mas não é a garota certa para mim,” James completou com um aceno de cabeça determinado. “Entendi. Acho que a rejeição levou um tempo a ser registrada,” disse, coçando sua bochecha sem graça quando Sirius bufou. Não era mentira - três anos  _ **_era_ ** _ um bocado de tempo. “Só que… como posso seguir em frente quando voltarmos? Estamos na mesma Casa, temos a maioria das aulas juntos!” _

 

_ Sirius pegou novamente sua revista. “Por que você não se concentra em outra coisa?” Sugeriu enquanto folheava a publicação. “Tente falar com outras meninas também. Não digo sair com elas se você não está pronto pra isso, só fale, e aí a Lily não será a única garota na sua mente.” _

 

_ James suspirou, nem um pouco satisfeito. “Focar em que?” _

 

_ Como se uma lâmpada tivesse acendido em sua cabeça, Sirius se sentou de repente, seus olhos cinza arregalados. “Tipo Quadribol! Lily não tem nada a ver com isso!” Exclamou. “Você ama quadribol, sempre amou!” Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. “Quadribol para você é como encher o saco da minha mãe e do meu pai é para mim!” _

 

_ James piscou, aquela última frase tirou uma risada dele. “Acho que posso marcar treinos extras,” ponderou. “E mais, precisamos de um novo goleiro já que o Abbing se formou, sem falar de um novo Apanhador - tivemos sorte de ganhar  _ **_qualquer_ ** _ jogo desde que o Jones saiu do time por causa dos N.O.M.’s e ficamos apenas com o reserva.” James deu um largo sorriso repentinamente, acenando com a cabeça. “É isso aí! Posso focar em me preparar e treinar os reservas. Ótima ideia, Almofadinhas!” _

 

_ Sirius encheu o peito. “Eu sei. Eu sempre tenho ótimas idéias!” _

 

_ James gargalhou. “Claro.” _

 

_ Sirius ajeitou-se na cama. Deixando a revista de lado, ele se transformou em Almofadinhas, fez cócegas em seu colega de óculos e seguiu para enchê-lo de baba canina. James cuspiu e tentou, em vão, tirá-lo de cima de si. _

 

_ “E-ei, para com isso, seu vira-lata!” _

* * *

Com olhar afiado focado em seu time, Kagome Higurashi observava enquanto eles se moviam, mordendo seu lábio enquanto ela os analisava.

__

Individualmente, os novos jogadores eram até razoáveis - infelizmente, o problema é que ela tinha muito jogadores e pouco tempo para deixá-los sincronizados uns com os outros e jogarem como um time eficientemente.

__

Como se quisesse provar um ponto, um dos Artilheiros, O’Leary, esquivou para roubar a Goles num passe, quase derrubando o outro, Torres, que estava muito melhor posicionados para interceptar. Poucos segundos depois, Karpe quase derrubou Tachibana, o Apanhador, com um Balaço.

__

Kagome se curvou, cobrindo a face com as mãos.

__

_ Merlin _ , Kagome gemeu mentalmente.  _ Eu deveria esfolar o Stebbins por me deixar com essa cilada. _

__

Um longo assovio veio por trás, tirando-a de seu momento de xingamentos mentais. “Parece muito  _ bom,  _ Higurashi! Você foi feita para capitanear.”

__

Foi necessário um grande esforço para Kagome não girar os olhos e grunhir. “O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? Eu reservei o campo hoje.” Ela virou sua vassoura para olhar propriamente para o Grifinória que agora estava voando a seu lado. “Já está medindo a competição?” Ela indagou, levemente divertida.

__

James Potter, no entanto, o merdinha que era, na verdade gargalhou. “Bem, eu estava,” replicou com sorriso sarcástico, seus olhos amêndoa sobrevoaram o campo, onde a Goleira agora estava agarrada em sua vassoura depois de quase cair, os braços amarrados em volta do cabo curvo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

__

Kagome se segurou para não choramingar. Não na frente dele.

__

“Mas então,” James rufou, seu divertimento mais que visível. “percebi rapidamente que não era necessário.”

__

_ Ah _ . Kagome tremeu. Quaisquer resquícios de seu gracejo anterior desapareceu em menos de um segundo.  _ Ele não… _ Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do bastão em sua mão. Rápida como um raio, Kagome girou e invadiu o espaço pessoal de James, seus olhos tão apertados que pareciam apenas duas linhas.

__

_ Ninguém insulta meu time. _

__

James saltou para trás devido a repentina proximidade, sua sobrancelhas subindo e seus olhos se arregalando quando ela levantou seu bastão e o cutucou no peito. “Eles podem não ser grande coisa  _ agora _ ,” ela disse, as palavras soando como  um silvo raivoso, “mas, pode acreditar que eu farei você  _ engolir _ estas palavras,  _ Potter _ .”

__

_ Vou colocá-los em forma num piscar de olhos _ , Kagome prometeu a si mesma com veemência, nunca desviando o olhar.  _ Você vai ver. _

__

Ela percebeu o olhar de James percorrer seu rosto e seu sorriso sarcástico ressurgir - desta vez ainda maior - e ela sentiu suas narinas dilatarem.

__

“Acho que vamos ver, então, né?”

__

Bufando, Kagome se distanciou, colocando distância entre eles. “Então, tem algo mais que você - O’Leary, pela última vez, coloque sua bunda de volta na formação! Você está num time, aja como tal!

__

Quando ela ela olhou de volta para James, este estava a admirando com um sorriso bobo na face. O tipo de olhar de alguém que acaba de perceber algo. Estranhando, ela o encarou de volta, sacudiu a cabeça, e virou de volta para o seu time, perguntando distraída, “O que?”

__

“Ah, nada, de verdade,” o rapaz de óculos respondeu graciosamente. “Só que - alguém já te disse como você está bonita?”

__

Uau, sério? Surpresa, Kagome olhou pra ele com uma sobrancelha erguida e rolou os olhos. “Eu estou da mesma forma que estava no nosso último jogo, ano passado.”

__

“Não, não,” o Capitão da Grifinória protestou, seu sorriso aumentando. “agora tem um tipo de brilho ao seu redor, uma aura de comando. Ver você dando ordens, é sexy.”

__

Kagome não conseguiu evitar a bufada que lhe escapou. “O que quer que você queira, Potter, a resposta é não,” ela disse bruscamente. “Elogios não te levarão a lugar algum comigo - especialmente os ruins como esse. Black já deve estar ciente disso agora.”

__

O queixo do adolescente caiu. “Espera, como é que é?”

__

Kagome o ignorou, inclinando para frente para levar sua vassoura para perto do seu time, e o deu um leve aceno por cima do ombro. “Agora, cai fora do meu campo, Potter! Tenho um time para treinar!”

__

James gaguejou. “Mas que elogio? Aquele idiota flerta com você?!”

* * *

 

****Mais tarde, na Torre da Grifinória** **

Em um certo dormitório, um grunhido alto preencheu o quarto. “Ah, Merlin,” Sirius Black lamentou para mesmo enquanto caía de costas na cama, o impacto fez com que seus lençóis e travesseiros voassem. “De novo, não.”

Do outro lado do quatro, Remus e Peter trocaram olhares e riram em silêncio.

Sirius jogou suas mãos para o ar. “Você deveria focar em Quadribol e falar com outras garotas! Não se apaixonar à primeira - primeiro - primeiro insulto!” Sirius colocou as mãos no rosto e resmungou.

James se ajeitou na cama. “Ei! Não foi ao primeiro insulto,” protestou. “A primeira vez que ela me insultou foi.. hum…” Ele divagou, pensando. “Foi no quarto ano? Vocês lembram, né?”

Os outros três prenderam a respiração, o que significou que eles certamente se lembravam.

“Mas justo a Higurashi?” Sirius pressionou, rolando para o lado para implorar a James com os olhos. “Sério mesmo?”

James o dispensou, secamente. “Por que? Não é como se você não tivesse dado em cima dela.” Quando Sirius abriu a boca para protestar, James mostrou um dedo acusador. “Não minta pra mim, ela mesma me disse! Elogios!”

Sirius piscou, seu rosto uma folha em branco. “Ok, você está certo,” ele reiterou, tentando fazer uma piada. “Bem antes de ameaçar enfiar seu bastão tão fundo na minha bunda que eu veria pomos de ouro e estrelas se não tirasse a mão de seu ombro.” Ele fez uma carranca, se lembrando do ocorrido.

Seus amigos riram baixinho da sua reação.

“Em sua defesa,” Remus interrompeu, ainda rindo. “Você realmente comentou o quão maravilhosa era a bunda dela alguns momentos antes. Além disso, ela não parece alguém que guarda rancor,” o lobisomem disse, “Ela até te ajudou ano passado com aquele projeto de Herbologia - você teria falhado, não fosse por ela.”

Sirius bufou e desviou o olhar. Remus estava certo, obviamente - suas raiz de dragão teriam morrido sem a intervenção da garota Lufa-Lufa.

Peter assentiu. “Eu gosto dela,” declarou. ‘Ela é bem legal. Apenas… assustadora, de vez em quando…”

Sirius exalou, indignado. “Mais para aterrorizante,” ele sussurrou. “Ela quase me derrubou da vassoura! E você também!” disse para James, balançando uma mão em sua direção. Sua voz tomou um tom levemente zombador quando ele continuou a falar, “Ou você se esqueceu de quando olhou em seus grandes olhos azuis?” 

Sua resposta estava no olhar disperso que surgiu no rosto de James, rindo abertamente enquanto sussurrava. “Ela realmente tem olhos muito bonitos…” O sorriso de James cresceu quando se lembrou da conversa. “Você deveria ter visto a forma como eles meio que brilharam quando ela chamou a atenção do O’Leary.” O suspiro que atravessou seus lábios era de nada menos que admiração.

Remus rufou, mordendo seus lábios, tentando não rir da forma de Sirius encarava James, incrédulo. Grandes olhos cinza viraram para os demais enquanto ele gesticulava para seu amigo irritado. “Ela é uma batedora, Almofadinhas,” Remus disse pacientemente. “É meio que o trabalho dela. Sério, qual é o seu problema?”

Os ombros de Sirius caíram e James subitamente saiu de seu deslumbramento ante a questão.

“É, você deveria estar feliz que eu segui o seu conselho! Ela é outra garota e nós temos quadribol em comum! Você não gosta dela, ou algo do tipo?”

“Não,” Sirius objetou, imediatamente, “Não é isso. Eu acho ela legal. Na verdade, gosto mais dela do que da maioria das garotas - não desse jeito,” ele clarificou rapidamente ao ver como James apertou os olhos e as sobrancelhas levantadas de seus amigos. “Pelas bolas peludas de Melin. É que… você acabou de sair de uma fixação de três anos com a Evans…”

Os lábios de Remus mexeram. “Hmm,” ele provocou, “Você está com medo de que seja cedo demais? Você não quer que James se magoe de novo?”

O lobisomem prontamente recebeu um travesseiro na cara que o fez cuspir e quase cair da cama.

Peter riu entre os dedos. “Vamos considerar isso como um sim.”

“Que belos melhores amigos vocês são,” Sirius murmurou. Ele olhou para cima quando sua cama cedeu, James veio sentar próximo dele.

“Valeu, cara,” disse James com honestidade, sorrindo amorosamente e jogando um braço sobre seus ombros. “Eu agradeço a preocupação… Mas está tudo bem.”

Sirius o olhou, procurando, antes de abrir um sorriso. “Okay.” Seu sorriso falhou por um segundo, “Ei, Pontas, ela não é só um rebote, é?” ele perguntou com hesitação. “Porque isso não é nem um pouco legal, sabe?”

James piscou, assustado com a pergunta.

“Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa,” Remus adiu, resmungando enquanto se levantava. “Porque eu não acho que ela seja do tipo de namorar casualmente.”

Sirius bufou. “Eu acho que ela é do tipo de vai acabar com você se descobrir que é um rebote.” Peter assentiu veementemente.

O adolescente de cabelo bagunçado emitiu um som pensativo. “Nah,” ele disse facilmente. “Você sabe o que eu senti quando vi a Lily no trem quando voltamos?” Os outros o olharam com expectativa, James deu de ombros. “Quase nada, sério. Quer dizer,” ele corrigiu, “Eu senti algo, claro, mas nada como no ano passado. Nem perto…” ele encerrou o assunto, um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

No entanto, Sirius balançou a cabeça. “Você está pensando nela de novo, não está? A Higurashi?”

James não conseguiu evitar ficar acanhado. “Cara, se você a tivesse visto hoje… Cuidando do seu time, dando ordens… Sabia que ela quase arrancou minha cabeça quando eu os insultei?” Seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais, o fazendo parecer bobo. “Ela se inclinou,” ele continuou, gesticulando a distância - ou melhor a falta de distância que havia entre eles. “E então me disse que me faria comer minhas palavras.” James assobiou, baixo mas impressionante. “Me cutucou bem aqui com seu bastão, também,” acrescentou, dando tapinhas no próprio peito com um pouco de afeição.

Os rapazes o encararam por um momento até que todos caíram na gargalhada. “Ah, então foi você quem a insultou?” Sirius denotou, balançando a cabeça pesarosamente. “Pontas, não acho que isso deveria ser um ponto atrativo nela.”

James deu de ombros. “O que posso fazer? Ela é muito passional e não apenas sobre quadribol, mas sobre o seu time também.”

Os garotos trocaram olhares. “Ah, merda,” disse Sirius, rindo, com os braços ao redor da barriga.

Remus assentiu, sorrindo. “Acho que Pontas encontrou sua alma gêmea. Alguém que empata seu amor por quadribol. Quem diria que isso era possível?”

James fez um bico, cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar, envergonhado.

Peter pulou em sua cama, olhos azuis pálidos arregalados e curiosos. “Então, o que vai fazer?”

James ponderou a questão, inclinando a cabeça para o lado enquanto pensava sobre isso. “Bem,” sussurrou, “Acho que vou ter que falar com ela primeiro, sabe? Conhecê-la,” disse, coçando a sua nuca. “Quer dizer, nós pelo menos temos quadribol em comum, certo?”

* * *

“Acho que eu estava errado.”

Kagome estava estava em uma pequena mesa na biblioteca, tentando terminar o trabalho de casa quando a voz familiar se anunciou. “Não é como se fosse alguma surpresa ouvir isso,” ela disse docemente enquanto marcava a página em seu livro, um sorriso inocente em seu rosto quando ela olhou para seu visitante. “Mas em que, exatamente, você estava errado?”

Exalando, James tomou na cadeira à sua frente, deixando sua mochila cair no chão com um estrondo, assim como um barulho suspeito de metal batendo.

Vendo a piscadela confusa de Kagome e em seguida sua sobrancelha erguida, James tossiu alto. “Sobre o seu time,” disse, se movendo rapidamente para desviar sua atenção. “Vocês acabaram com cobras no sábado!” Um sorriso contente apareceu em seu rosto e ele se inclinou para sussurrar, “Acho que você tenha até feito o Sturgis choramingar um pouquinho.”

Kagome mordeu o lábio e se virou, tentando não rir da imagem do ríspido, parrudo capitão deixando cair algumas lágrimas sobre a derrota embaraçosa. Não funcionou. “Bem,” disse, tentando fingir que não se importava. O malicioso, quase perverso brilho em seus olhos praticamente negava aquilo. “Ele não achava que um time de texugos capitaneado por uma nascida-trouxa conseguira fazer um único gol. Achei bastante prudente mostrar o quão errado ele estava.”

James, cuja expressão ficou tensa ao ouvir a nota sobre Sturgis, deixou sair uma gargalhada que quase poderia ser descrita como um cacarejo e Kagome correu para silenciá-lo antes que Madame Pinch pudesse ouvir e expulsá-los dali.

“Desculpa,” disse James apressadamente, bem mais baixo. Lágrimas vinham a seus olhos. Ele fez uma cena de passar os dedos sob as lentes para limpá-los. “Eu só estava lembrando na cara dele quando você mandou o balaço este tantinho perto de acertá-lo,” ele gracejou, mostrando seu polegar e indicador com praticamente nenhum espaço entre eles.

Kagome assobiou, leve e inocente, enquanto pegava seu livro novamente. “Não sei do que você está falando - Eu só estava tentando bloquear o balaço de chegar até o Karpe, e, cabe a mim dizer, que o batedor dele foi quem arremessou primeiro.”

Um barulho cético fez seu caminho através de sua garganta, mas James ainda sim continuou sorrindo. “Agora, não fique tão confiante. Seu time ainda não chega nem perto de estar no mesmo nível do meu.”

Com os olhos tremendo, sua expressão benevolente imediatamente se transformou em enfado. “Olha quem fala sobre ser muito confiante - ganha um ou dois campeonatos e acha que são invencíveis,” ela retrucou.

A esta menção, James encheu o peito. “Ah, eu não acho isso,” se vangloriou. “Eu sei que nós somos.”

Mas Kagome apenas sorriu, deixando James desconfortável. “Mas, Potter, você já esteve errado uma vez. Quem poderá dizer que não estará novamente?” E assim, ela prontamente saiu de seu assento e se levantou, pegou os livros e a mochila. “Melhor não ficar de moleza, ou os Lufa-Lufas podem roubar a Taça de Quadribol este ano,” advertiu em uma voz cantarolante enquanto deambulava para fora.

James pôde apenas ficar sentado, embasbacado,  e observá-la partir com os olhos abertos, seguindo seus passos.

 

 


	2. Parte 2

**Parte II**

“Por sinal, Sirius te odeia,” James anunciou alegremente em uma certa manhã como forma de cumprimentá-la no Salão Comunal enquanto se sentava a seu lado na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

À sua frente, Edgar Bones ergueu a sobrancelha grossa e escura para seu novo colega de mesa, mas não disse nada enquanto levava cereal à boca.

Kagome se contraiu e baixou seu suco. “Potter, está perdido?” Ela se virou, tentando colocar algum espaço entre ela e o Grifinória. “E por que Black passou a não gostar de mim?”

Do seu outro lado, uma morena de cabelos ondulados, Gracie Myers, deu uma risada à menção do adolescente enquanto bebia seu iogurte.

James se contorceu mas continuou. “Bem,” falou pausadamente, colocando um cotovelo sobre a mesa e o queixo na palma da mão para olhá-la. “Desde que você mencionou não amolecer, percebi que tinha uma certa razão. Depois de ganhar tantas vezes,” e aqui os olhos de Kagome quase rolaram para fora de seu crânio e Edgar engasgou alto o suficiente para assustar seu vizinho que estava ocupado, escrevendo furiosamente algo que certamente era uma dissertação a ser entregue naquele mesmo dia, “é bem possível que o time fique complacente, e não seria justo para vocês, mesmo que vocês vençam a partida Grifinória versus Lufa-Lufa, se não estivermos na nossa melhor forma.”

Muito ocupado bostejando, James não percebeu a forma com que a sobrancelha de Kagome tremia - um indicador certeiro de que seu infame temperamento estava a ponto de vir à tona. Seus companheiros de casa se afastaram quando o ar começou a ficar subitamente mais frio.

Era um evento raro, mas não tão raro a ponto de não perceberem os sinais de aviso. Assim como seria esperado de um texugo, Kagome normalmente era muito amigável e polida com todos, sempre pronta para estender uma mão.

Mas certas coisas, a maioria sabia, senão todos, eram exceções à regra. Por exemplo, o amor que Kagome tinha por chocolate, particularmente a variedade apimentada dos chocolates da Dedos de Mel, que poderia quase rivalizar com Lupin.

Você não mexe com o chocolate do Lupin. E no quarto ano de Kagome, um quintanista desavisado da Lufa-Lufa aprendeu que o mesmo se aplica a Kagome.

O monitor por pouco não caiu em lágrimas e teve que passar o dia na enfermaria. Foi um incidente que ninguém, da Lufa-Lufa em particular, queria falar sobre.

Outro exemplo era que Kagome não suportava bullying. De qualquer forma ou jeito. Algo que os próprios Marotos descobriram quando ela passou por eles enquanto atormentavam Snape, anos atrás, e depois Snape, que apenas alguns segundos mais tarde começou a provocá-los e ameaçou mandar um feitiço em sua direção. Ela os deixou desarmados e vestindo roupas três tamanhos menores.

Por esta razão, ela foi poupada da vingança, porque eles não foram os únicos a sofrer em uma caminhada desconfortável e bamboleante de volta ao dormitório, e a cara que Snape fez, de acordo com eles, não tinha preço.

Por fim, Kagome Higurashi tinha uma imensa paixão por quadribol - voar em sua Nimbus 1500 parecia seu estado natural, e a forma que ela segurava o bastão fez com que mesmo o mais durão das cobras tremesse ao vê-la.

E desde que virou capitã, bem, ela não tinha pena em colocar o time em forma e agora estava mais claro o motivo.

Depois de perceber que seus dedos estavam inquietos, Gracie silenciosamente e sorrateiramente tirou a faca e o garfo de perto de Kagome, e, apenas por precaução, a colher também.

Porém foi tudo por nada já que Kagome apenas respirou profundamente, inalou e exalou, antes de virar para James com uma caricatura de um sorriso contagiante.

Sentindo que algo estava errado, James mudou de instância, sua expressão diligente lhe falhou.

“Potter,” disse Kagome, docemente, e à sua frente Edgar prontamente abandonou seu cereal e rapidamente começou a pegar suas coisas. Todavia, então, ela suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, pegou sua mochila e se levantou. Usou o ombro de James como apoio para se erguer e James estremeceu sob seus dedos, aturdido, no entanto, antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Kagome já estava se curvando sobre ele, deixando suas faces próximas.

O garoto ficou completamente enrijecido, seus olhos se alargando juntamente com os outros a seu redor, um corado escureceu sua face levemente sardenta.

Kagome apertou os olhos. James engoliu sua saliva.

“Você pode treinar o quanto quiser,” disse, seu tom prosaico enquanto apertava seu ombro de forma quase dolorosa, “Mas isso não mudará o fato de que nós, Texugos, limparemos o chão do campo de quadribol com vocês, leões!”

Era uma promessa, uma que fez o time inteiro concordar de todo coração quando eles, assim como outros colegas de outras casas, aplaudiram e torceram, alguns até mesmo batendo nas mesas.

Rindo alegremente, Kagome concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se afastou do Capitão da Grifinória, cruzando os braços.

James ficou sentado por um momento, corado e completamente pego de surpresa, antes do efeito passar rapidamente e seu rosto se abrir em um sorriso sarcástico, cheio de dentes. Ele pulou na frente de Kagome. “Então é bom que você dê o seu melhor, Higurashi!”

“Pode contar com isso, Potter,” replicou Kagome, sorrindo para ele. “Eu espero que você faça o mesmo.”

James gargalhou e olhou em direção à mesa da Grifinória, onde a comoção causou que olhassem para eles, sussurrando entre si mesmos. Sirius capturou seu olhar e os dois Marotos trocaram um sorriso. “Grifinórias nunca desistem de um desafio. Estou errado, amigos?” disse alto o suficiente para que ouvissem.

Seus gritos e torcida em coro encheram o Salão em resposta.

* * *

 

Desde então, nem James nem Kagome deram folga para seus times - não apenas eles os fizeram treinar à exaustão, mas também brigaram constantemente por quem usaria o campo para praticar.

Era algo comum de ver, os dois capitães cara a cara, se encarando, numa tentativa de intimidação.

“Caramba, Potter, é a nossa vez de usar o campo!”

James, tranquilo, olhou casualmente a seu redor. “Ah, é mesmo?” murmurou. “Não estou vendo seu nome nele.

Kagome apertou os dentes. “Eu já resolvi isso com a Sprout no começo da semana. Além disso, o seu time já usou o campo durante o final de semana!”

James fez um som pensativo. “Estranho - Eu perguntei pra McGonagall e ela disse que estava livre. Disse que você iria usar, mas mudou de ideia de última hora.”

Um ar perigoso começou a crepitar ao redor de Kagome quando ela deu um ameaçador passo à frente, praticamente rosnando. “Que merda você fez?”

James nem se mexeu - de fato, ele deu um sorriso malicioso e se inclinou para perto. Aqueles ao redor prenderam a respiração, alguns murmuraram, “Aquele ali não tem nenhum instinto de sobrevivência…”

“Tudo é permitido no amor e em quadribol, Higurashi.”

Um som frustrado sufocou em sua garganta, seus olhos azuis brilharam sombriamente. “Eu juro que-”

James ergueu uma sobrancelha, um sorriso tolo em seus lábios. Ele tinha um olhar desafiador. “Jura o que?”

Mas antes que Kagome pudesse responder, alguém assobiou alto. “Vocês poderiam arrumar um quarto?”

Suas cabeças se viraram tão rapidamente que foi uma surpresa que elas não se bateram. “Cala a boca, Black!”

Sirius, afrontado, deu um grasnido, encarando seu melhor amigo em descrença. “Não use esse tom comigo, Pontinhas! Eu não sei porque você está tão mordido por causa de uma garotinha, de qualquer forma!”

A equipe de Kagome ficou em um silêncio mortal e a garota deu um passo à frente. “Você quer saber o que essa ‘garotinha’ é capaz, Black?” disse Kagome, agradavelmente. O leve tom mortal de suas palavras deu arrepios naqueles que os observavam.

O olhar de Sirius desviou para as articulações dela, que estavam brancas de tanto que ela apertava seu bastão e ele riu nervosamente, erguendo as mãos em um pedido de misericórdia. “Eu disse garotinha?” disse rapidamente, dando um passo para trás. “He he, eu quis dizer linda, inteligente, amorosa Capitã da Equipe de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa que todos conhecemos e amamos!” Olhando para James, que tinha um olhar distraído enquanto mirava Kagome, Sirius quase xingou. “Quer saber? Acho que precisamos de uma pausa nos treinos. Não acha, Pontas?”

Saindo de seu sonho, James mirou Sirius, confuso. “Como é?”

“Isso quer dizer sim!” Praticamente pulando, Sirius agarrou James e começou a puxá-lo para fora do campo. O resto do time os seguiu, definitivamente felizes em ter um dia de folga. “Tenha um ótimo dia, Higurashi!”

James crepitou. “Espera, o que houve? Almofadinhas?”

Bufando, Kagome apenas acenou distraidamente para os dois antes de virar para seu time e gesticular para o ar, montando em sua vassoura. “Vamos, pessoal!” ordenou, tomando altura e perdendo o resto da conversa deles.

“O que houve foi que eu estava a dois segundos e ter minha cabeça esmagado pelo bastão dela e tudo que você pôde fazer era ficar olhando embasbacado para ela, seu maldito.”

“Ca-cala a boca! Eu não estava olhando.”

* * *

 

“Que engraçado te encontrar aqui, Higurashi.”

Ai, Deus, pensou Kagome, miseravelmente, lá vamos nós. “Potter,” ela murmurou, não se incomodando em olhar para cima. Ela teve que segurar um gemido que ameaçava subir pela sua garganta - esta porcaria de dissertação de transfiguração iria acabar com ela. “Esta é a biblioteca, afinal. Me achar aqui não é tão surpreendente. Ver você aqui, no entanto... “ ela desconversou e o encarou.

“Uau,” as palavras saíram da sua boca, seus olhos arregalados. “Você está ho-” ele se interrompeu e engoliu, seja porque percebeu que terminar aquela frase era uma má ideia ou por causa do olhar mortal que Kagome lhe lançou. “Obviamente maravilhosa, como sempre!” disse, então, rindo fracamente.

Rolando os olhos, Kagome voltou para seu trabalho. “Está precisando de algo?” perguntou, resignada. “Porque, se não percebeu, estou meio ocupada agora.”

“Deu pra notar,” ela o ouviu dizer baixinho. Mais alto, ele ponderou, “Você dormiu?”

Sua resposta foi curta e certeira. “Não muito.” Era impossível, com três dissertações a ser entregues no final da semana e dois testes para estudar e quase nenhum tempo para ambos quando ela já tinha outros trabalhos para fazer e os treinos para encaixar no meio disso tudo. Quando não teve resposta, ela virou uma página e perguntou, “Algo mais?”

Uma mão alcançou àquela que ela tinha colocado sobre o livro que estava usando. Kagome enrijeceu.

“Kagome.”

Pressionando os lábios, ela olhou para cima e lutou para não desviar do olhar que James estava dando para ela.

“Você precisa dormir.”

“O que eu preciso,” Kagome replicou secamente, puxando sua mão de volta, “é terminar essa redação. Aí então eu vou dormir.”

Por um momento, James apenas a olhou, a mão que ele havia estendido se fechou na falta da dela antes que ele inalasse e exalasse um breve suspiro. Um sorriso cansado estava em seu rosto agora enquanto ele a olhava, cruzando os braços. “Você é muito difícil de lidar, Higurashi,” murmurou.

Kagome se esticou na cadeira, franzindo bruscamente. “Mas veja só se você não está um poço de elogios,” ela murmurou sombriamente. “Se esse é o caso, então vá embora, Potter, ninguém está pedido a sua presença.”

Ao invés de ficar bravo e sair, como ela esperava, James apenas a encarou em silêncio, por tempo suficiente para que o peso de seu olhar a fizesse inquieta. Justo quando ela ia brigar com ele para que parasse, James exalou e abaixou seus braços, alcançando seu livro.

Kagome gaguejou e tentou recuperar o livro, mas ele era muito rápido. “O- O que você está fazendo?” demandou, confusa.

“Te ajudando,” foi sua resposta sucinta enquanto folheava através do livro, colocando orelhas em determinadas páginas. “Estou marcando as partes relevantes para o redação que a Minnie passou. Pelo menos dessa forma você vai conseguir terminar logo e ir dormir mais rápido.”

Kagome observou em silêncio, atordoada, enquanto James trabalhava, com suas sobrancelhas suavemente franzidas, dentes mordendo levemente seu lábio inferior, e seus olhos cor de avelã oscilando através das páginas enquanto as escaneava. Minutos se passaram em silêncio, apenas o som de folhas sendo viradas a seu redor.

Sem falar nada, James devolveu o livro assim que terminou, sem se preocupar em dizer algo enquanto se levantava, empurrava seu assento e circulava a mesa, a deixando em paz para trabalhar.

Kagome agarrou seu pulso quando ele passou por ela. James olhou para baixo, chocado, primeiro para a mão ao redor de seu pulso e depois para os cansados olhos dela.

“Obrigada,” murmurou, dando um aperto de gratidão em seu pulso ao mesmo tempo que prendia seu olhar por alguns momentos a mais, antes de  desviar o olhar, embaraçada e culpada. “E perdão… por ter sido ríspida mais cedo…”

Houve um momento de silêncio até que ela sentiu o pulso em sua mão girar e ela o soltou abruptamente, corando por ter esquecido de deixá-lo ir, mas a mão dele capturou a dela antes que ela pudesse a retrair completamente. Assustada, Kagome olhou para cima e se vou encarando os olhos calorosos de James.

Ele apertou sua mão levemente e piscou. “Sempre que precisar, Higurashi,” replicou facilmente, dando um leve sorriso. “E não se preocupe, já estou grandinho, posso aguentar.”

Quando ele serpeou suas sobrancelhas de leve, Kagome não conseguiu evitar a rir um pouco, e mesmo quando ele já tinha ido embora e ela tinha voltado seu foco para o trabalho, olhando para as páginas com orelhas, a memória de seu sorriso crescendo ainda invadia sua mente.

* * *

 

“Qual é!” reclamou Kagome, agarrando o ombro de seu melhor enquanto este andava morosamente. Seus dedos dos pés mal encostavam no chão coberto de neve. O rapaz continuou a andar com uma expressão impassível. “Inuyasha!” ela choramingou alto, olhando triunfante quando o viu crispar.

“Puta merda,” o bruxo de cabelos negros xingou, “Você é uma porra de uma harpia - está bem, vou te levar na merda da loja de doces! Apenas pare de reclamar e sai de cima de mim!”

Um sorriso brilhante surgiu na face de Kagome quando ela soltou seus ombros e agarrou seu braço. “Obrigada!” gorjeou, o puxando em direção a Dedos de Mel.

Inuyasha rolou seus olhos violeta, sussurrando bem baixinho xingamentos enquanto se deixava ser guiado. “Feh, tanto faz.”

“Além disso,” acrescentou, sorrindo maliciosamente. “Você não quer comprar algo pra Kikyou?  Ela tem estudado tanto para seus N.I.E.M.s ultimamente.”

Através das mechas de seus longos e escuros fios, Kagome pôde ver suas orelhas corando. “Ca-cala a boca!”

Dando leves risadas, a garota o puxou para um canto e chiou quando quase colidiu com o peito de alguém - tendo sida salva apenas pelo puxão rápido de Inuyasha, que a fez, ao invés disso, colidir com ele.

“Hein?!”

Kagome piscou enquanto se recuperava do susto. Seus olhos arregalaram quando percebeu em quem ela quase bateu; “Ah, Potter!” exclamou, rindo, envergonhada. “Me perdoe!”

O rapaz lhe deu um sorriso rápido e acalentador enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos. “Não precisa se desculpar, Higurashi,” murmurou, coçando atrás do pescoço. “Ficaria mais que feliz em te segurar quando você cair.”

Atrás dela, Inuyasha deu uma bufada, incrédulo, e sussurrou, “Nossa. Sério?”

Tendo o ouvido, James tossiu, corando de vergonha. “Nishimura,” disse em tom baixo, o cumprimentando, até que seus olhos viram as mãos de Inuyasha. Elas ainda seguravam Kagome de quando ele a impediu de cair. Ele se ajeitou de repente e olhou para os dois, seus olhos arregalados enquanto ele olhava para seu colega de casa mais velho e a garota Lufa Lufa. “Vocês estão namorando?”

Kagome estava muito surpresa com a pergunta repentina, mas Inuyasha já estava respondendo da única forma que sabia: com um “O que te importa?” desconfiado.

James pareceu recuar ante àquela resposta, e Kagome não conseguiu se segurar e disse, “Não.”

Tanto James quanto Inuyasha viraram para ela, surpresos pela resposta em voz alta, o último levantando uma sobrancelha. Kagome limpou a garganta enquanto se soltava de Inuyasha e dava um passo para o lado, desviando o olhar. “Somos apenas amigos. Na verdade, ele está saindo com a minha prima, Kikyou.”

James piscou, sua cabeça se inclinando em contemplação enquanto tentava lembrar de onde conhecia o nome, até que seus olhos se arregalaram em reconhecimento. “Ela é da Sonserina, né? Sétimo ano?”

A forma com que ele disse isso fez com que os outros dois fizessem uma careta. Inuyasha até mesmo deu um ameaçador passo à frente, gentilmente distanciando Kagome mais para o lado. “Sim, e isso é um problema?” demandou, um tom sombrio em sua voz.

Olhos arregalando, James sacudiu a cabeça, erguendo as mãos em um gesto pacificador. “Definitivamente, não!”

Inuyasha bufou e lhe deu as costas, indo embora sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra.

Suspirando, Kagome balançou a cabeça. “Nem todos de Sonserina não maus, James, ou acreditam de supremacia dos puro-sangue e Voldemort,” disse a ele, pronunciando o nome com repugnância. “Assim como nem todos de Grifinória são bons, todos de Lufa-Lufa são legais ou todos os de Corvinal são inteligentes. Nem tudo é preto e branco.”

“Ka-Kagome,” James gaguejou, depois de engolir a saliva, uma expressão sombria em sua face enquanto ele assentia. “É, bem, eu entendi. Já tinha percebido isso há algum tempo, é que…” Ele divagou, balançando a cabeça, e olhou para ela com total seriedade. “Eu realmente sinto muito. Poderia dizer isso a ele, também, por mim?” perguntou, apontando em direção a Inuyasha com o queixo.

Kagome o encarou com um olhar inquisidor, e acenou com a cabeça quando concluiu que seu remorso era sincero. “Claro,” garantiu, e virou para seguir seu amigo. Antes que pudesse chegar muito longo, James a chamou.

“Ei, Kagome?” Quando ela se virou, um olhar questionador em sua face, ele se mexeu, nervoso, antes de perguntar, “Você não é nascida-trouxa?”

Piscando, Kagome deixou sair uma leve, surpresa risada. “Eu sou,” ela disse apenas isso, seca. Mas James pareceu ter entendido o que ela quis dizer já que sua boca se abriu em choque. Ela quase gargalhou enquanto se virava e ia embora, só que o tema não era algo engraçado.

Kikyou não era a primeira nascida-trouxa a ser alocada em Sonserina; ela não era nem mesmo a única naquele ano - Kagome sabia que tinham, pelo menos, mais três.

No entanto, ninguém sabia além dela mesma, Inuyasha, e alguns amigos íntimos, e agora James. Poucos sequer sabiam que elas tinham qualquer parentesco - elas tinham sobrenomes diferentes, afinal, ligadas através da mãe de Kikyou e seu pai - e, embora se parecessem, eram completos opostos na forma de se portar.

Quando Kagome entrou em Hogwarts, todos já tinha assumido que Kikyou era meio-sangue e a própria os deixou assim pensar. Apesar de tudo, ela não tinha motivos para dizer a verdade e causar problemas desnecessários para si mesma.

Não que Kikyou concordasse com a maioria de sua Casa ou mesmo que ficasse neutra nas questões como da supremacia dos puro-sangue. Kikyou deixou bem clara a sua opinião sobre Voldemort e sua ‘visão’ no dia em que ele apareceu (em outras palavras, eles logo veriam o Mundo Mágico estagnar e ruir ao invés de prosperar) e isso não a fez popular de forma alguma. Mas, felizmente, pessoas de Sonserina não costumavam brigar entre si ou fazer bullying consigo mesmos e aqueles que tentaram logo aprenderam que Kikyou não era uma bruxa com quem você queria implicar. Ela era uma cobra por fora e por dentro, um deles, então a situação ficou em um ponto de concordamos-em-discordar.

Kagome suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça enquanto trotava para alcançar Inuyasha. Certa vez, perguntou se Kikyou gostaria de ser sido colocada em outra Casa - Corvinal, talvez - mas sua prima apenas riu de leve, sacudindo a cabeça, antes de respondê-la, “Embora os amigos que fiz foram poucos, não são menos que verdadeiros. O Chapéu Seletor me colocou na Sonserina for uma razão, então, quem sou eu para discordar?” e nisso Kikyou sorriu abertamente e completou, “Além disso,  imagine a cara deles quando finalmente perceberem que eu sempre fui nascida-trouxa e os enganei desde o começo?”

Dando leves risadas à memória, Kagome desacelerou para parar ao lado de Inuyasha, quem havia pausado sua caminhada em frente à entrada da Dedos de Mel para esperá-la. “Então, o que você vai levar para a Kikyou hoje, hein?” provocou. “Ah, e James disse que sente muito. Me pediu que dissesse isso a você também.”

Corando, o Grifinória do sétimo ano fez um “tch” irritado, e abriu a porta, deixando que Kagome fosse primeiro. “As penas de algodão doce, óbvio,” resmungou baixo. Kagome deu uma risada de leve. “E tanto faz. Se ele fizer isso de novo, porém, acabo com ele.”

Lábios tremendo, Kagome assentiu com um aceno de cabeça enquanto eles se dirigiam ao corredor para pegar o doce, desviando dentro o aglomerado de outros estudantes fazendo compras. Kagome o olhou com um sorriso maroto quando ele se moveu para pegar um pacote. “Pega os de hortelã dessa vez - ela disse algo sobre experimentar um desses.”

Irritado, Inuyasha bufou, mas sua mão se desviou para pegar um pacote diferente de qualquer forma.

Rindo em silêncio, Kagome os levou até os chocolates - acenou para Remus quando ele os viu enquanto passavam, seu companheiro de sexto ano acenou de volta com um pequeno sorriso. Inuyasha olhou rapidamente para o adolescente magrelo antes de retornar sua atenção para Kagome.

“Aquele moleque, Potter, esse aí não é amigo dele?” perguntou. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a forma como Remus enrijeceu ante à pergunta enquanto continuavam caminhando em direção ao chocolate que Kagome sempre comprava quando ia a Hogsmeade.

Piscando, Kagome o encarou. “Do Remus?” Ela respondeu ao aceno de cabeça de Inuyasha com um aceno próprio. “Sim, por quê?”

“Tenho certeza que ele está afim de você,” e quando Kagome de repente engasgou, o chocolate que ela segurava escorregou de suas mãos. Inuyasha rolou os olhos e pegou antes que a embalagem pudesse cair no chão. “Não esse aí; quis dizer o Potter.”

Kagome arquejou, a clarificação a fez ficar nem um pouco mais confortável. Remus, que tinha se deslocado para o corredor seguinte, mas ainda estava a uma distância em que podia ouvir os dois, não estava lidando muito melhor com a situação - o chocolate que ele iria comprar se quebrou quando seus punhos se apertaram.

“Por que você acha isso?” Kagome perguntou, a voz rouca.

“Não sei, talvez pela cara que ele fez quando achou que estávamos namorando?” ponderou Inuyasha. Kagome não gostou nem um pouco de seu sarcasmo. “Parecia que alguém tinha chutado o seu gato.”

Kagome quase cuspiu. “Mas não fazemos nada além de brigar por causa de Quadribol!”

Inuyasha franziu o nariz. “Não é culpa minha se essa é a sua versão de preliminares.”

O seu grito ofendido fez com que todos que estavam na loja se virassem e olhassem para eles.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
